


Field Full of Stars

by helloamandalue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas in danger, Five Years, Fluff and Angst, I don't know what to put for tags, M/M, dean and cas - Freeform, protective winchester clan, protective!Dean, together at last
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloamandalue/pseuds/helloamandalue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester left the small town of Lawrence, Kansas to figure himself out. Part of why he left is because he is gay. Also because he was in love with his best friend, Castiel Novak. Five years later, Dean is back in Lawrence and feels like a new man. His family is happy to see him and so are his friends. But will Cas ever forgive Dean for what he has done? Will Dean and Cas have the relationship they always wanted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I have written. Please let me know what you think about this story and if you have any ideas on what to add, I am all ears.  
> Thanks! :)

  
  


Dean had his earbuds in, blocking out the rest of the world. The only thing left for him to do is to wait out the  flight. He is going back home, back to Kansas. Five years ago, he figured out he was gay. The great Dean Winchester. Gay. He hid that part of himself from everybody in his family. Sammy found out only because Dean had told him. Dean couldn’t lie to Sammy anymore than he was lying to himself. Dean told him mother next. She was proud of him for telling her and she never judged him. Jo already knew, of course. She, in turn, told Ellen. Ellen was okay with it too, and congratulated him on finally being honest to himself. Next was Bobby. Bobby only found out because he found Dean and the kid Dean was “seeing”, Michale, out in the junkyard sucking face. Bobby was cool about it and swore to Dean that he wouldn’t tell John, Dean’s father. When Dean finally told John, the man was furious. John kicked Dean out when he was eighteen and told him to never come back. Mary had talked to him though and convinced John that it was not a big deal as long as Dean was happy. There was a bright side though. It showed him that his family will stick by Dean no matter what, that he could count on them for anything, that they will always have his back. It was also the last time Dean saw him. The last time he saw Castiel Novak. The last time they saw each  other, Cas was happy to see Dean. The secret that Dean had to keep from Cas - or that the secret  _ was _ Cas - was, by no means, worth it. Dean is pretty sure that Cas hated him now. 

The flight lasted two hours. About 42 songs later, the plane landed in Lawrence Municipal Airport. As Dean walked to baggage claim, he saw his gigantor brother, Sammy, waiting for him by the doors. Outside, they were happy to see him. Or so it seemed. John and Mary Winchester, Dean’s parents, were there to greet him. Next to them, stood Ellen Harvelle, her daughter Jo and that old grouch, Bobby Singer. Sammy, with his big puppy dog eyes, gave Dean the biggest, warmest hug any brother could give.

“Alright, Sammy, let go of your brother so he can breathe.” Bobby grunted. 

“Sorry,” Sammy laughed as he reached down to pick up Dean’s duffle bag. He slung it over his shoulder and started walking towards the Impala. 

“Dean, it so wonderful for you to be home!” Mary said, hugging her eldest son.

“Good to see you, son.” John said as he patted Dean on the shoulder. 

“Yeah, I missed you guys, too. I hope I didn’t miss much. I can see little Sammy grew - again - and Bobby is just a giant ball of sunshine as always.” Dean teased.

“Shut it, ya idjit. I may be old, but I can still kick your ass.” 

“Yeah right, you old grouch.” Dean said, “Hey, Jo. You’re looking good. What are you, twelve now?” 

“ _ Ha ha _ , very funny, Winchester. I’m not that much younger than you, old man. How old are you now anyway? Forty? Fifty?” Jo quipped. 

“I am twenty-six, smartass. I’ve been gone for five years and you’re practically a woman. Gosh, you’re old!” Dean said with a laugh. 

“So, Dean,” Ellen said, interrupting the bickering, “how’ve ya been? Been a while since you’ve been ‘round these parts. What brings ya back?”

“Oh, you know, I missed all y’all nutjobs. Thought I should spend some time with you guys a while.” 

“How ‘bout we go back to the house and have some dinner? Y’all hungry?” John asked when they finally reached the Impala.

“Starved!” Both Dean and Sam said, which raised a laugh from everyone around them. 

“When aren’t these boys hungry?” Ellen joked. 

“Dinner it is. Let’s get going.” Mary said as she climbed in the front seat. Dean climbed in the back along with Sam while John took the driver's seat. Ellen, Jo and Bobby took Bobbys rusty Camaro and they all drove to the Winchester house for a long overdo family dinner. 

Once everybody got to the house, Mary and Ellen went right to the kitchen and started prepping dinner. Bobby and John when to the living room with a couple beers and put something to watch on the TV. With everybody situated, Dean decided it would be a good idea to go see the horses in the barn.  

“Hey, Sammy?” Dean said as he crossed the living room.

“What’s up?” Sam said looking up from the book he was reading. 

“What’d ya say we go for a ride while Mom and Ellen make dinner? For old times sake? Jo, you can come with, too.” 

“Yeah, why not? What’d ya say Jo?” Sam asked as he got up from the chair and headed over to where Dean was waiting for him. 

“Sounds good to me. Who’s gonna tell Mom and Mary?” 

“Not it!” Dean and Sam said at the same time.

“Every goddamn time with you two.” Jo sighed as she got up and walked toward the kitchen. 

“We’ll be outside!” Sam yelled from the door. 

“Man, I haven’t done this in a long ass time.” Dean said as they walked toward the barn. The last time Dean rode was before it all happened. After that fiasco, he left to Washington D.C. to figure out how and why it happened. So Dean hasn’t had time to get back into the saddle since then. 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you,” Sam started, “it’s gonna a shock once we get to the barn.” 

Dean stopped and look at Sam cautiously. He noticed how Sam looked around him but not at him and how he was fiddling with his hands. “What are you talkin’ ‘bout, Sammy.” He cautioned. 

“Uh, you might wanna know…”

“Know what.” 

“Cas is here.” Jo said as she neared the boys, “That’s what Sammy’s trying to tell you. He works here for your parents. He needed the extra money so Mary gave him a job. John wasn’t too happy about it, ‘course but he got over it.” 

“Cas…” Dean’s mouth instantly went dry. He hasn’t seen Cas in five years. Not since that night. Of course he regrets leaving without saying goodbye to Cas. It’s going to be hard to see him again, knowing that he must of moved on. 

“Dean?” Sam said.

“I’m fine,” Dean instinctively said, “It’s just gonna be hard, ya know. He was my best friend and I didn’t say bye to him when I left.” 

“Dean, we all know it's more than that.” Jo said, taking his hand in hers. 

“Yeah, it was no secret that you loved him. More than your friend.” Sam said. Dean was awestruck. Was he that obvious? Was his crush on his best friend really that perceptible? Does Cas know? 

“Do you still want to go riding? You don’t have to if you’re not ready.”  _ Thank God for Sammy! _ , Dean thought. He knew Dean was panicking and was giving him an out. 

“No, let’s go riding. I’m fine.” Dean lied. Seeing Cas is going to hurt like a bitch but he is sure he can handle it. Trying to show that he was okay, Dean put on his best smile and started walking towards the barn. 

_ You can do this, Winchester, _ Dean thought to himself. He could do this. He could look at Cas and make his emotions get a hold of themselves. If he breaks down later that night, who cares. 

“Dean.” Dean knew that voice. He could never forget that voice even if he tried. That is the voice of all his fantasies. That’s the voice he dreamt about for so many years. 

“Cas.” Dean didn’t have to turn around to know it was Cas. Nobody has a voice quite like Cas’s. 

“It’s good to see you.” Cas said when Dean turned around.

“Yeah, you too, man. You look good.” Dean wanted to smack himself. 

“Yes. So do you, Dean.” Cas said. 

_ Get it together, Winchester. Say something, goddamnit. _

“Uh, so how’ve ya been.”  _ Could I be anymore awkward? _

“I am doing my best,” Cas said with a small smile, “And what of yourself, Dean?  What have you been doing these past five years?” 

“Oh, uh, you know...agent...stuff…” Dean wanted to die. 

“Well, that sounds like fun.” He said with a small laugh. Cas’s laugh did things to Dean. It warmed him. Even if it was a small laugh or even a tiny giggle. He loved Cas’s laugh. 

“Yeah.” Dean couldn’t tear his eyes away from Cas. He got lost in Cas’s eyes, they were so blue. His lips were nice and full and his hair was just gorgeous. Dean wanted to run his fingers through Cas’s hair. 

“Are you, Sam and Jo going for a ride?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, we are. You wanna come, Cas?” Dean asked. He was fully aware of Sam’s eyes staring at the back of his head and he could have sworn he heard Jo giggle. 

“Sure. Let me just finish with the hay and I would love to join you.” Cas said as he hauled a bail of hay up the ladder, “Sam. Jo. Always good to see you.” He said with a small nod.

“Hey, Cas.” Sam said.

“Hiya, Cassie!” Jo waved. And , with that, Cas disappeared. 

“Dean.” 

“Yeah, Sammy?” 

“You ok with this?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe because you haven’t seen Cas in five years and you have some unresolved feelings for him?” 

“Sam. Will you quit it.” Dean warned as he took out his black stallion - whom Dean named Misha - and started brushing the dirt and grime away. 

“Fine. But we are gonna talk about this.” Sam warned. 

“Yeah, whatever. Are you ready to go or what?” Dean asked has he put the saddle on Misha and tightened the girth. 

“Whenever you are. Cas! Hurry up!” Sam yelled from where he was standing. 

“I’ll get Luci for you, Cas.” Jo said as she went to another stall. 

“Thank you, Jo.,” Cas said as he climbed down the ladder. 

“You’re welcome.” She said as she started brushing Luci. 

“You ready to go, Cas?” Dean asked as Cas was putting on Luci’s saddle while Jo was putting on the bridle. 

“Yes, Dean. Are you ready?” Cas asked. 

“Yep. Just waiting on you.” 

“Now that we’ve established that everyone is ready,” Sam said,” can we go now?” 

“Yeah, quit your whining, Sammy.” Dean said as he clicked his tongue to get Misha to go. 

“Hey, Jo, hang back for a minute.” Sam whispered. 

“You got it.” She said as she watched Cas and Dean ride off. 

~* ~*~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 

“Dean. We seem to be alone.” Cas said as he looked back.

“Dammit, Sammy.” Dean muttered under his breath.

“Why is Sam to blame?” Cas asked. 

Dean has to tell Cas to truth. He has to. Dean is in love with Cas and he has been for a while now. Dean knew he was in love with Cas for as long as he can remember. He never got the chance to tell him, though. Dean moved out when he was old enough so he didn’t have to hear his dad go on and on about how being gay was a sin or that he was going to hell for it. Dean needed those five years to figure himself out. He needed time. He was in love with Cas back then and Dean guessed it just grew and grew. So, when he saw Cas earlier today for the first time in five years, he remembered how much Cas meant to him and how much he loved him. Dean needs to tell Cas the truth and soon. 

“Do you remember the spot we used to go to where no one could find us, Cas?” Dean asked. He looked over at Cas and saw confusion on his face. Dean wanted to laugh. 

“Yes. Why is that of import?” Cas asked as he tilted his head to the side and squinted at Dean. He had forgotten how adorable Cas looked.

“We need to go there. I want to talk to you. In private.” 

“Okay.” Cas said, still a little confused. 

“Don’t worry, Cas. It’s not like I’m gonna murder you or anything.” Dean said, trying to lighten the mood. 

Cas hasn’t said a word the whole way there. It’s starting to worry Dean. Will Cas be okay with this? What if he’s not interested? What if I lose him for good? What it-

“Dean.” Cas said, breaking his train of thought. 

“Yeah, Cas?” 

“I-” Cas started.

“What?” 

“Never mind.”

“No seriously, Cas. What’s up? Look, we’re almost there, how about we sit and talk then you can tell me what’s on your mind, yeah?”

“Okay.” Cas said. 

Once they got to their special spot. Dean jumped down and tied his horse so he wouldn’t run. Cas followed his lead then sat down by the big oak tree. They were sitting in an open field that had no light pollution and could see the night sky clearly. It has always been a special place for Dean. Funny thing, this is where he and Cas met all those years ago. 

“So…,” Dean said trying to break the silence.

“Yes, Dean. I believe that there was something you wanted to tell me?”

“Okay so here it goes.” Dean said. He has to look away from Cas in order to say this without chickening out like he always does, “Cas...I’ve known you for what feels like forever and you’re my best friend and it feels wrong for you not to know so…”

“So…? So what Dean?” Cas asked when Dean trailed off.

“ _ SO _ ...I’m gay. I’ve known for a while now and everybody at the house knows and I left five years ago to go ‘find myself’ ‘cause dad was being a dick about it and I didn’t get to say goodbye or that I was finally out and I guess, what I’m saying, is...I’m sorry. I’m sorry for keeping you a secret and I’m sorry I just up and left without telling you. I’m sorry...I feel really guilty about it and it has been the worst five years of my life because I was without you and...yeah, that’s what I wanted to tell you.” Dean was still looking down at his lap because he didn’t want to see judgment on Cas’s face. He didn’t want that. 

“Dean.” Cas said., “Dean, look at me.” 

“Yeah, Cas?” When Dean did finally looked up, he didn’t see the judgment he was used to. Instead, he saw happiness and pride. It relaxed Dean and made him feel comfortable again. 

“I understand what happened, Dean. Sam told me everything, and so did Jo. I understand it had something to do with your father and I know you needed some time to yourself. My parents weren’t all that excited either when I told them but they got around and they don’t resent me as much. I understand what you were going through, Dean. You should have known to come talk to me, though. I would have helped.” Cas said. 

“Thank you. I just feel real guilty ‘bout just up and leaving like that. You have to know, Cas, I was- I was in love with you then. I just don’t want you to think I left because I didn’t want you. I wanted you, Cas. More than anything.” 

“And now?” Cas asked. Now he was the one looking down at his hands. 

“Now. Now I want you even more. I never stopped loving you, Cas. I want you to know that. If you want me to fight for you, fine I will. I don’t care if you have a guy already. I will fight for you. I want you to know that.” 

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas said, as a small smile formed on his lips. 

“You’re welcome. I hope you’ll give me another chance.” 

“I could.”

“I sense a ‘but’ comin’.” Dean said.

“ _ But _ , you will have to fight for it. You do remember Balthazar, don’t you?” Cas asked Dean.  

“Yes.” Dean sighed. 

“Well, I started going out with him a few months back. I think five or six.” 

“Okay. I will fight for you. For however long you want me to. I will wait for you, Cas. As long as it takes.” 

“Good because that’s exactly what you’ll be doing.” Cas said as he looked up to the night sky. 

_ If he wants me to fight for him, for our relationship, then fight for it I will _ , Dean thought as he watched Cas. 


	2. Fight for What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Balthazar are at The Roadhouse when Dean walks in. Cas knows that this isn't going to end well and that Dean and Balthazar will share some words. Thankfully, most of those words are shared when Cas is at the bar getting a few drinks for the table. While Dean and Cas are dancing, Gabriel shows his face and gives Cas some devastating news.

_ Dean is back,  _ Cas thought,  _ Dean came back. Maybe we aren’t a lost cause after all. He did say he’d fight for us. Maybe I’ll give him that chance. _

“Cas. Cas, hello? Are you still with me?” Balthazar asked. They are at The Roadhouse tonight. Balth thought it was a good idea to go out and get dinner. 

“Oh. Yes, sorry. I am just thinking.” Cas said. 

“Okay.” Balth says, eyeing Cas from the other side of the booth. 

“Do you have something to say, Balth?” 

“Does this have anything to do with Dean coming back?” 

_ Should I tell him,  _ Cas thought. Maybe Cas will tell him. Maybe he wants Balthazar to fight for him like Dean is going to.  _ I need to think about this carefully. I am treading on thin ice here. Should I even give Balth a chance?,  _ Cas thought. He was so deep in thought that he didn’t see Dean walk into The Roadhouse. He was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice Balthazar slip out of the booth the approach Dean. 

“Dean! So nice to have you back home!” Balthazar said as he walked over to Dean. 

“Hey, Balthazar. How ya doin’?” Dean asked. When Cas looked over towards Dean’s voice, he caught Dean’s eye. Dean gave him a smile and Cas couldn’t help but give him one back. 

“I’m doing good. Very good. The last five years treated you well, I see.” 

“Yeah, I guess.” Dean laughed. 

“You remember Cassie, don’t you Dean?” Balthazar said in his British accent. He had a big - fake - smile on his face as he walked back over to the booth where Cas sat and told Dean to take a seat across from them. 

“‘Course I remember Cas.” Dean said as he slid into the seat across from Cas. 

“Well isn’t that lovely. Why don’t we get a round of drinks going! Cas, darling, could you do us the favor of getting three beers? Whatever’s on tap.” Balthazar said, turned to Cas. 

“Of course. I will be back in a moment.” Cas said as he exited the booth. 

_ This is going to end in disaster,  _ Cas thought. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“So, Dean. How have you been.” Balthazar asked Dean from across the booth.

“I’m fine. You look good, Balth.” Dean said as he watched Cas at the bar. 

“Dean, Dean.” Balth said to get Dean’s attention. 

“What?” 

“How long have you been in love with Cas?” Balthazar asked, eyeing Dean cautiously. 

“What?” 

“Bloody hell, Winchester, how long have you been in love with Cas?” 

“Oh, uh…” Dean trailed off looking back at Cas. 

“Did you finally realize it after you left?” He asked Dean.

“You knew?” 

“Of course I knew! Hell, I’m pretty sure the whole town knew. The way you look at Cas, it's hard to miss.” Balthazar stated. 

“Oh, yeah then I’m in love with Cas and I’ll do anything I have to to get him back.” Dean said as he glared at Balthazar. 

“Three beers.” Cas said as he set the beer in front of Balthazar and Dean. 

“Thanks, love.” Balthazar said, still eyeing Dean.

“Yeah, thanks Cas.” Dean said, without looking at Cas. 

“Okay, what is going on with you two.” Cas asked as he took a chair from another table and sat at the end with neither Dean nor Balthazar. 

“Nothin’, we just had a friendly conversation.” Dean said, finally tearing his eyes away from Balthazar to look at Cas and give him a big smile. 

“Yes, Cassie dear, nothing at all to worry about.” Balthazar said as he reached for a glass,”Bottoms up.” 

“Okay.” Cas said looking between Dean and Balthazar. 

“Say, Cassie, would you like to dance with me?” Balthazar said once he put his beer down.

“You know I am not much of a dancer, Balth.”

“Come on, love! Dance with me!” 

“Okay…” Cas said as he hesitantly looked at Dean. 

“I’ll be here.” Dean said as he drank from the glass again.

“Let’s go, Cassie! It’ll be fun, you’ll see.” 

As Cas and Balthazar walked to the dance floor, Dean felt nothing but hurt. He hated seeing Cas with another guy. It kills him inside to know that Cas has moved on. Dean will do whatever he has to for Cas to be happy but Dean is still going to fight for Cas.  _ Whatever it takes _ , Dean thought. 

By the time the second song was over, Dean had enough. He put down the glass and walked over to where Cas and Balthazar are dancing. 

“Mind if I cut in?” Dean asked as he tapped Balthazar on the shoulder. 

“Be my guest.” 

“Thanks.” Dean said as he took Balthazar’s spot in front of Cas. 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas said.

“Hiya, Cas.” Dean looked into Cas’s blue eyes and immediately got lost in them. His eyes were so blue, so pure, it seemed to Dean. Cas’s eyes were as blue as the ocean and as bright as the sky. Dean could look into those eyes forever. 

“I did not know you were much of a dancer, Dean Winchester.” Cas joked. 

“Yeah, well, when I see something I like, I tend to do stuff I normally wouldn’t do.” Dean said with a smirk. 

“Well, the Dean I knew wouldn’t do something like this. You have really changed, it seems.”

“Guess I have. I told you that I would do anything and everything I can to get you back, Cas, and I will. Whatever it takes. However long. I’ll do it. I’m not gonna give up on us here. Not again.” 

“Well isn’t that just touching!” Said a voice behind Dean. 

“Gabriel.” Dean said as he turned to see Cas’s older brother standing behind him.

“Hey, Dean-o! Long time! Sorry to cut this dance short but, I need to talk to Cassie here for a minute or two.” Gabe said as he grabbed Cas by the hand and walked outside. 

“Have a nice dance, Dean?” Balthazar said as he sat back down in the booth. 

“Yeah. Yeah actually, we did. I told you that I’d do anything I could to get Cas back. That much is true.”

“Relax, Dean. I’m not going to fight you on this. I’m leaving to go back to England in a few weeks anyway so it’s not going to matter. I just haven’t told Cassie yet because I don’t want to upset the poor lad.” 

“You’re leaving? And you haven’t told Cas yet. When do you plan on telling him?” Dean asked. 

“I was going to tonight but you showed up.”

“Sorry?”  _ Balthazar is leaving. Maybe Cas and I can have a second chance after all. _ Dean thought. 

“Guys, sorry to ruin this reunion but, I kinda need your help.” Gabe said as he stood in front of the booth. 

“Something wrong, Gabe? Where’s Cas?” Dean asked, worry running through his veins. 

“That’s what I came to talk to you lads about. Cas is…” Gabe trailed off. 

“Cas is what, Gabriel. Is he alright?” Balthazar asked, panicked.

“Gabriel. Tell me what is wrong with Cas or so help me.” Dean said, frustrated. 

“I think you should come see for yourself.” Gabe said as he walked back to the door. Once they got outside, Dean spotted Cas on the ground. Dean and Balthazar rushed over to Cas’s side to see if he was injured but there were no signs of blood. Worry was still taking its course thought Dean when Cas lifted his hand toward Dean. 

“Cas? Cas what happened.” Dean asked, panicked. 

“I-” Cas started. 

“Dean, I think you should take him home.” Balthazar said.

“Okay. Yeah, common, Cas. Let’s get you home. You can talk ‘bout it later if you’d like.” Dean said as he helped Cas stand up and walk towards the Impala. 

“I’ll check in with you later, Cassie. Dean, make sure he’s okay.” Balthazar said.

“‘Course, Balth. I’ll let you know how he is in a few hours.” 

“Okay. I’ll see you later, Cassie.” Balthazar said as he turned around to leave.

“Gabe, can you help me with the door.” 

“Yeah, of course.” Gabe said and he went around to the passenger side of the Impala and opened the door for Cas. Together, they helped Cas sit in the car and Gabe shut the door.

“What’d ya say to him, Gabe?” Dean asked, worry still pouring out of him.

“I told him that - that  Alastair is out of prison and that he didn’t meet his parole officer the last few days.” 

“Alastair?”

“Well, after you left, Cas met this guy and they had a thing for, like, a few months. He took most of his anger out on Cas. It got so bad one night that I had to call the police to arrest him. You should have seen him, Dean. I couldn’t handle it. I thought I was gonna lose Cas. He’s my baby brother, Dean, and I thought I lost him. I couldn’t protect him.” Gabe said. 

“Okay. Okay, I’ll make sure he’s safe. I’ll stay with him, yeah? Bring him to my apartment instead. Would that be okay?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, I think he will be safer there. Just watch out for him, Dean. He’s been through a lot.”

“Yeah, of course, Gabe. I won’t let anything happen to him. I’m gonna bring him to my place until this guy is caught.” Dean said as he got in the Impala. 

“Okay, be careful. This guy is a menace to society.” Gabe said as Dean shut the door. 

“I’ll call you in a few.” 

“Be safe, little brother.” Gabe said as Dean started to pull out of The Roadhouse parking lot. 

“I won’t let anything happen to you, Cas. We are going to my place so you’re safe, okay? You’ll be safer there.” Dean said once they were on the road. 

“You- you don’t u-understand, Dean. I-I won’t be safe anywhere.” Cas said with a tremble in his voice.

“It’s okay, Cas. We can talk about it later. Let’s just get you safe, yeah?” Dean said as he drove to his apartment. 

“Okay.” Cas said, still visibly shaking beside Dean. 

“I will not let him get to you, Cas.”  _ I will not lose you again. _


	3. Safe Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets Cas to his apartment in one piece. Cas feels safe - well safer - with Dean. "Gabe is right. Dean is his safe haven."

“Cas. Hey, Cas wake up.” Dean said.

“What.” Cas warned. He didn’t like being woken up, for whatever reason.

“We’re here. You need to get up so we can get you situated. Gabriel is going to come by with a few of your things so you won’t have to wear my clothes all the time. Remember, you’re going to be staying with me for a while.” Dean said, his voice low to not

irritate Cas more.

“Oh. Okay, let’s go.” Cas said as he started to get up and out of the Impala. Dean’s apartment complex was very similar to Cas’s. Four stories with a brick exterior. Dean lead the way to his apartment. He lived on the third floor, which was good.

“Here we are. I know it’s not much but it will do for now, yeah?” Dean said as he opened the door for Cas. It wasn’t much. There was a couch and a flat-screen TV. The kitchen had an island and was fairly up to date. There was a table on the other side of the

room, a dinning room it seemed. There were pictures on the wall of Dean and Sam, of Dean’s parents. Ellen and Jo were also there, along with Bobby. The one that caught Cas’s eye, though, was the one of him and Dean when they were kids. As Cas

followed Dean down the hallway, Cas noted that there were two bedrooms to the right, a bathroom to the left, and what seemed like an office straight ahead. The apartment was bigger than it let on.

“You can take the room furthest from the door. It doesn’t have much. It’s just your standard bed and dressers. Why don’t I let you get situated and I’ll go fix us something to drink. Or eat, if you’re, ya know, hungry.” Dean said as he backed towards the

door.

“Some water would be nice, Dean. Thank you.”

“Yeah, okay. Just come out when you’re, ya know, situated.”

“Okay.” Cas said as he watched Dean back out of the room. That was weird, Cas thought, I wonder what has gotten into him. Cas looked around the room with curiosity. There was a bed at the far end of the room with one nightstand on either side. On the

wall to his left, there was a dresser and a door, which, Cas assumed, would be the closet. To his left, there were two windows with a few pictures hanging between them. It was a nice room. As Cas looked around the room, he heard a knock coming from the

front door.

“Gabe’s here.” Cas heard Dean say.

“Hey, baby bro, I brought you some clothes. I didn’t know what you needed so I kinda just brought you everything. I hope that’s okay.” Gabriel said as he handed Cas a large duffle bag.

“Thank you, Gabe. That was very kind.”

“It’s no problem. Just call me if you need anything else, yeah?” Gabe said.

“Of course.”

“Hey, Gabe. You wanna stay for dinner?” Dean asked.

“Sure, if that’s alright with you. I want to make sure Cassie is okay anyway. So,” Gabe said with a clap of his hands, “What are we having?”

“Whatever you guys want. I can order in or make it myself. It’s up to you. I will eat anything.” Dean stated with a laugh.

“Dean…” Cas started.

“Yeah, Cas. What’s up.”

“Can I talk to you a minute. In private.”

“‘Course, Cas.” Dean said and then he turned to Gabriel,” Make yourself at home, Gabe. Raid my fridge, watch some TV, do whatever. I’ll be back in a moment.”

“Sure thing, Dean-o!” Gabriel said as he took a lollipop out of his pocket. When Dean turned to Cas, he mentioned for Cas to lead the way. When he turned on his heel, he felt Dean’s hand on the small of his back.

“So, what’s up, Cas?” Dean said, as he closed the door behind him.

“I just- I wanted to say thank you. You didn’t have to help me. I know that this is not your mess and that I am just a burden to you and I just wanted to say thank you. For your kindness.”

“You’re no burden, Cas. Whatever is going on with you, and from what Gabe told me, that guy, he is not going to get to you. I will not let him, d’you understand?”

“Yes, I understand.” Cas said as he looked down at his hands.

“Cas.”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I will do anything and everything within my power to protect you. Okay? You will be safe here and if, for some reason, you believe you’re not safe, well then you can go live with Balthazar or Gabe. It’s okay. Hey. Cas, look at me.” Dean said as he tilted Cas’s

head up with a finger to his chin. “I will not let anything happen to you.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas said. Before he knew what he was doing, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and pulled him into a hug. Immediately, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas. Dean always gives the best hugs, Cas thought, I really have missed

him.

“You ‘kay, Cas?” Dean asked as he pulled back to look at Cas.

“I will be. Thank you, Dean.” Cas said and gave Dean a small smile.

“Are you hungry?”

“Yes, I believe so.”

“What d’ya say we eat some of my famous burgers tonight?” Dean asked with a sly smile.

“That would be lovely, Dean.”

“Awesome. Common, let’s go make fun food.” And with that, Dean and Cas walked back to the kitchen. Gabriel was already sitting on the couch watching, what seemed to be The Real Housewives. He’s ridiculous, Cas thought.

“Gabe! I’m gonna make my burgers for dinner. That cool with you?” Dean asked from the kitchen.

“Perfect-o, Dean-o! Just let me know when they are ready!”

“Oh,” Dean started, ‘by the way, Cas, I’m gonna be working at Bobby’s garage tomorrow for a few hours. Ten to two, I think. You’re welcome to come with and chill with Bobby or you can stay here. Up to you.”

“I could stay here. It doesn’t matter to me, really.”

“So, you wanna stay here?” Dean said as he turned to look at Cas. He couldn’t put his finger on it but, Cas was sure there was a flicker of panic on Dean’s face.

“I don’t see why not. I’ll be fine, Dean.”

“Okay, well I’ll call someone to make sure you’re OK while I’m at work, yeah? Who’d you want to hang around with? Sammy? Ellen?”

“I don’t need your, or anybody else’s, protection, Dean. I’m a grown man, I can take care of myself.”

“I’ll let Sammy know to come by and check the place out. I’m just worried, ya know. I don’t want anythin’ happenin’ to you.”

“I understand. Perhaps you should get a dog.” Cas teased. It would be more fun around here with a pet, especially if I’m going to be here all day. Cas thought.

“Do you want a pet? I’ll get a pet if it’ll ease you. I’ll talk to the landlord about it later. Right now, though, it’s burger time! The patties are done and everything is in order. Cas, would you get out the George Forman grill from the cabinet and plug it in. Let’s

get cookin’!” Dean said with an exaggerated ‘WHOOP!’. Cas is slowly remembering what life with Dean was like. All the adventures and the fun they used to have. All the stories they shared. Cas loved Dean then. When there was nothing but summer fun

ahead. Then Dean left and Cas thought it was because of him. The guilt and shame that Cas felt towards himself all those years ago have sizzled out. Cas doesn’t feel that way with Dean anymore. All he can think about is the good times. The fun they had,

they laughs they shared. The memories that were worth reliving.

“Gabe! Come get a burger! Here, Cas. Eat up!” Dean said as he handed Cas a plate. Cas was getting a burger from the tiny grill when Gabriel strolled in with that silly grin on his face. This feels right, Cas thought, This is where I belong. My brother and Dean.

Happy. Cas couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face the more he thought about it.

“What are you grinning about, baby bro?” Gabriel teased with a nudge on Cas’s shoulder.

“Nothing. I just like how it is now. Calm, happy. Peaceful. I don’t want this to end.”

“It doesn’t have to end, Cas. We can have Gabe over for dinner every night if you want. We can order pizza next time and watch movies and just hang out.” Dean said as he passed Cas the ketchup.

“Yeah, bro. Dean-o is right. I’ll totally come by whenever you want me to. We can chill and talk about life and be merry.” Gabriel teased.

“I’d very much like that, Gabe. What of Michael and Luci? Are they alright?” Cas asked, suddenly curious how his other siblings are doing.

“Oh, yeah. They are pissed off. I believe Luci is flying down sometime this week. Michael can’t leave New York with all the business but he sends his love.”

“Lucifer. He is coming to Lawrence.” Cas asked, slightly panicked.

“Yeah. He wants to protect his youngest brother from the big bad. He wants to kick Alastair's ass. Or, at least help some if Dean here does it first.” He said as he pointed to Dean.

“I will definitely be kicking his ass if he shows his face.” Dean confirmed.

“Cas, we all want to protect you. Alastair is a bad man and he knows how to get to you. That’s why Dean and I agreed that it would be best for your to stay with him for a while. Call his apartment a safe haven, if you must. It’s definitely safer than your lonely

apartment. Seriously, Cassie, what were you thinking when you bought that rat infested shit-palace?”

“I was thinking that it was cheap and affordable on my salary.” Cas said, wryly.

“Yeah, well. I’m not letting you live there anymore. Especially when he-who-shall-not-be-named is out there.”

“Voldemort?” Dean asked, genuinely confused.

“No, Dean. Alastair.” Gabriel said with a roll of his eyes.

“No need to be sassy about it.”

“Yeah, well, if you two are finished. The dishes need to be washed and dried.”

“And that’s my queue! Later, princess! Take care of my little bro for me.” Gabriel said as he walked towards the door. He waved over is head as a final goodbye before he left.

“Your brother scares me sometimes.” Dean said/

“It’s all that candy he eats. It goes right to his brain. Gabriel is always on a sugar high.” Cas said with a snort.

“‘Course he is. Anyway, I wash you dry?”

“Okay.” Cas reached over the table to gather his and Gabriel’s plates and walked them to the sink. Dean was already there washing his plate and cup so Cas just handed them off. Once Dean was finished, he handed them over to Cas for him to dry. They easily fell into a routine. It was easy with Dean. There was no fussing over how it should be done or that he’s doing it wrong. Dean is nothing like Balthazar. Dean is easy going, calm. Even when he is upset, he is calm. Balthazar is the opposite. Balthazar lets his emotions control him. When he’s angry, he throws a fit. When he’s sad, he cries. Anxious, he paces. It always gets Cas agitated. So much that he does the same thing Balthazar does. It’s not healthy. It feels better over at Dean’s. He has this energy that just calms him. It’s like he knows that he is safe with Dean. Gabriel is right. Dean is his safe haven.


	4. Help From A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas decide that the best thing to do is to try and find Alastair. In order to do that, Dean calls the help of an old friend. When the queen arrives at the apartment, Cas and her become friends right away. It's a relief to Dean that they both like each other.

“Common, Charile. I know that if anyone could do it, it would be you.” Dean said though the phone, trying to entice her into helping them. Dean talked about this with Cas earlier. He suggested that Charile help try and track Alastair and Cas opposed it quickly, saying it was a very bad idea. Later, thought, Dean convinced Cas that it would be a good idea. They could keep tabs on Alastair and make sure that he says away from Cas. Like a security team, of sorts. Cas reluctantly agreed after some coxing.  _ Dean, 1. Cas, 0.  _ Dean thought as he celebrated his small triumph. 

“ _ I understand why it is such a big deal, Dean, but honestly? I could get caught. I don’t want to go to jail again. Juvie was terrible and I’m sure prison is much,  _ much _ worse. _ ” Charlie argued. 

“My Queen, you are the best hacker in all the four realms. If you cannot help us, then this mission is a bust.” Dean tried again. He will not give up. This is for Cas.

“ _ Okay. Okay, jeez, Dean. I will see what I can come up with. I still haven’t met the famous ‘Cas’, Dean. When will I get to meet him? _ ”

“I know. Just get your butt down to Lawrence and you’ll get to meet him. Oh, and you’re staying with us while you’re here.”

“ _ Okay, I can’t wait to get down there. Oh, and Benny says hi. _ ”  And, with that, Charlie hung up. Dean was so excited to have his best friend down in Lawrence for however long. She will finally be able to meet Cas and understand why he talked about him so much. 

“Hey, Cas. Charlie is coming down sometime this week and Benny will be here later on. I can’t wait for you to meet them.” Dean said as he walked towards the kitchen.

“That’s great, Dean.” 

“You okay, Cas?” Dean asked as he watch Cas pick at a tub of ice cream.

“Yes, Dean. I am fine.” He said, unable to tear his eyes away from the ice cream.

“Dude, if you stare at that any harder, you will melt a hole at the bottom. Gimme that. Hey, look at me.” Dean said as he tore the tub out of Cas’ fingers. When Cas finally looked up at Dean, he continued talking. “If you’re having problems, Cas, I want you to talk to me. If you hate being stuck in here all day then call someone and go out for a few. You’re not in prison, Cas.” 

“I wish to do something but there is nothing I can do. Sam is in school, Gabriel has work and so do you. I really don’t have any friends, either.” Cas said, looking sad.

“Do you want a pet?” 

“Yes, I think that would help some but, I’m not asking for one. Just a bit wishful.” A small smile spread on his face but it did not reach his eyes.

“Let’s get you a pet.”

“Really, Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas. You can get a pet.”

“Even a cat?” Cas asked, hope lining his voice. 

“Even a cat.” Dean said with a sigh. “I will take allergy medicine and you better not let that cat into my room.” 

“You will allow me to get a cat? Really?” 

“Yeah, Cas. I want you to be happy here, considering. If a cat will make you more happy, than a cat it’ll be.” 

“Thank you, Dean. I will make sure to vacuum enough and clean a lot and I will take care of it. I promise.” 

“You’re not ten, Cas, and I am a grown man. I’m sure I can handle a little dander.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean could not handle all that dander, it seemed. Four days after they got the cat, he was still sneezing and coughing. Even though Cas cleaned the apartment enough, nothing seemed to work. Dean even went to see his doctor, who prescribed a higher dosage of the allergy medicine Dean was already taking. Sure, it helped, but it was still not doing the trick. Still, Dean was unfazed. If Cas was happy, then so was he. 

“I think we should get rid of Ezekiel.” Cas said. Cas named the little black kitten Ezekiel. Dean has no idea why, but it was cute. Not that Dean would voice that opinion. Ever.

“Why?”

“She is making you sick.”

“I’m fine, Cas. It’s not like I’m dyin’. Besides, she makes you happy and it’s fine with me.” As if on queue, Ezekiel popped her head in Dean’s direction. Her little yellow eyes trained on him for a moment before disappearing back next to Cas. They haven’t been able to separate, Cas and Ezekiel. 

“If you are sure…” Cas answered. There was a knock on the door and Cas looked up at Dean with a panicked expression. He was doing a lot of that lately, panicking. It worried Dean. 

“I’m sure it’s just Charlie. She’s supposed to get here today.” Dean said, trying to hide his own panic. As he approached the door, he looked through the peep-hole. Seeing that fiery red-head made the tension in his shoulders go slack.

“Charlie!” He yelled as he took her into his arms and kissed her on the head. “Welcome to the small town of Lawrence. How was your flight, mi-lady?” 

“Oh, you know, a bit of turbulence here and there but nothing too bad. So, where is the infamous ‘Castiel’? Are you him?” Charlie asked as she pushed her way into the apartment.

“Yes, hello, Charlie. It is wonderful to meet you.” Cas said as he reached out his hand. Charlie scoffed at it and pulled Cas into a tight hug. 

“Huh. You’re taller than I thought you would be. And your gorgeous. Dean left out that part. But he was right about your eyes. They  _ are _ crystal blue.” 

“Okay, Charlie. That’s enough.” Dean said as a blush crept up his face. 

“You talked to her about me, Dean?” Cas teased.

“Only all the time! Especially when we were LARPing. I got him to tell me stuff about you. It’s good to be the queen.” She said with a sigh.

“Charlie!” 

“I’m sorry! I had to tell him. You’ve been pinning this guy for what, four, five years? I had a earful of ‘Cas this’ and ‘Cas that’. It was exhausting!” Charlie walked over to the couch and plopped down with an  _ oomph _ . 

“Make yourself at home, Charlie.” Dean mumbled. He took her bags and brought them to the room furthest down the hall. Dean liked to call it his office but that was hardly it. There was a box spring and a mattress, a desk with a computer and a desk chair. Basically another spare bedroom. Dean put her bag at the end of the bed and walked back to the living room where she and Cas were in deep conversation. 

_ She’s probably embarrassing me, _ Dean thought. 

“Hey, Dean! I was just telling Cas about all the good you’ve done. Giving a man your shoes, paying for a homeless man’s meal, saving puppies.”

“You are very heroic, Dean.” Cas said, straight-faced. 

“Yeah, yeah. Are we going to get to finding that dickbag or are you still talking about me?” 

“Let’s hop to it!” Charlie said as she lept off the couch and headed in the direction Dean just came from. 

“Dude! You need to update!” He heard Charlie yell from the other room. Dean had no response except to smile to himself and shake his head. 

“I like her. She is very … enthusiastic.” Cas said as he approached Dean. The height difference wasn’t that big. So if Dean wanted to reach down and kiss Cas…  _ No, you are not going to go here. Not tonight, especially if there are bigger things to worry about _ . 

“Yeah, she’s pretty awesome. I met her and Dorothy when I was walking to the apartment I was staying at with Benny.” 

“Dorothy?” Cas asked with a little tilt of his head. Every time Cas did that, his only thought was the Cas was adorable. 

“Oh, that’s Charlie’s girlfriend. I think they’ve been together for...seven or so years? They are head-over-heels in love with each other.”

“How nice for her. How come you didn’t invite Dorothy, either?”

“I did. She just had stuff going on.” 

“It would have been nice to meet them both. Together, I mean.”

“Yeah. Common, let’s go help Charlie find that son-of-a-bitch.” As Cas started walking to the room Charlie is currently in, Dean can’t help but think that what Charlie and Dorothy have is something he wants. Something he wants with Cas. Cas is it for Dean. Dean just hopes that he is it for Cas. 

“We are up and ready to go! Pardon the double meaning.” Charlie laughed.

“Alright so what do we need to do now?” 

“Well, first I’m gonna have to look up his police record in order to get some info about this loser. Then I’ll get his picture and put his face through the face-recognition system and whatever other system that can make this go ten times faster. Then we just sit back and let the computer do all the dirty work.”

“That’s it? That’s all we have to do? Thought there’d me more to it, y’know?” Dean sounded slightly amused and nervous. 

“That’s it. We can’t really do anything unless we get a ping. If we get a ping then we locate that camera and it will tell us exactly where he is. Let’s hope as far away from here as possible.” 

“So, this machine will find Alastair? And it will give us his location?” 

“Yeah, Cas. Pretty cool, huh?” Charlie had pride in her voice. 

“Yes, cool.” Cas had something more of skepticism. Dean couldn’t blame him. He needed to put faith in the system, in the computer, and he didn’t have faith for either. They both screwed him over at one point in time.

“Cool. What time is it? It’s almost lunch, who wants to go to The Roadhouse? Wait, can you still get a ‘ping’ if we are out?” 

“Yeah, Dean. I just need to hook it up to my phone and whatever is on the computer will transfer. If we do get a ping then it will show up on my phone so we don't have to rush back here.” Charlie took her phone out and plugged it onto his computer. Whatever she was doing seemed to transfer to her phone. It was very impressive, really. 

“Nice, well what’d ya say? Roadhouse? I’ll buy.” 

“Sure, Dean.” Cas rolled his eyes.

“You roll your eyes anymore, Cas, they’ll roll out of your head.” Dean teased . 

“Can we just go? I’m hungry and after that flight, I could use a decent meal. The queen demands it! To the chariot, handmaiden!” To show her queen status, Charlie put her hands at her hips and pointed towards the door with her head held high. 

“‘Course, mi-lady.” He rolled his eyes, enough to be sure that Charlie saw.

“You roll your eyes anymore they will roll out of your head.” Cas teased. 

“Whatever, let’s just get going.” 

When they entered The Roadhouse, it was packed. There were people in every booth and at every table. The bar was full and it seemed like it was all hands on deck. There was no place to sit, it seemed, so Dean went towards the bar where Jo was working. He tried to get her attention but there were so many people that she didn’t even give him a second glance. 

“Jo!” He yelled. When she snapped her head up, she gave him a big smile and walked towards him.

“Hey, Dean. What can I do ya for?” 

“We need a table. I can still use the ones outback right?” Dean asked, speaking up louder than usual.

“‘Course! Just go tell Momma and you should be all set.” She said as she looked over his shoulder, “Hiya, Cas!” 

“Hello, Jo. Lovely to see you again.” He said with a big smile. 

“Jo, meet Charlie. Charlie, Jo.” Dean introduced the girls then pushed his way though the kitchen where Ash was making some juicy hamburgers.

“Dean-o! Man, how’s it going! Haven’t seen you ‘round here in awhile!” Ash said from across the kitchen. 

“Hey, Ash. What’s up man!” Dean said with a grin.

“Same ‘ol, same ‘ol. Hey, Cas, my man. Good to see you! And you must be Charlie.” Ash nodded toward her.

“How do you know-” 

“I looked you up. I’m the genius ‘round these parts. What were the priors for?” Ash cut her off.

“You should know, you’re the genius ‘round these parts’.”

“Okay, okay enough you two. I’m starving, Hey, Ash make me two of the usuals. You still remember, don’t you? And make whatever Charlie wants, she’s vegetarian. Right?” 

“Vegan, but close. Make me a veggie burger with no bun.” 

“Two double cheeseburgers, extra bacon and a large fry and a veggie burger with no bun. Those’ll be out in a minute. Go see Ellen in the meantime. She should be upstairs.” 

“Thank’s Ash. Good to see you.” 

“Nice to see you, Ash.” Cas said with a nod.

“Nice to meet you!” Charlie voiced with a spring in her step. 

Once they were out of the kitchen, Dean lead Cas and Charlie up the stairs towards Ellen’s office. It was a small room, maybe the size of a small bedroom. It was a desk, a few cabinets, a sink and a table with a few chairs. Of course, there were papers everywhere. 

“You need to get a maid or something, Ellen.” Dean stated as he walked into the room.

“Don’t you ever knock, boy?” Ellen rolled her eyes and grabbed him for a hug. 

“Sorry. Jo said to come look for you and Ash said you’d be up here.” 

“S’okay. Hey, Cas. How you doing, baby?” Ellen hugged him too, just with a little more comfort.

“I’m fine, Ellen. Thank you.” Cas said with a smile. 

“Hi, I’m Charlie.” 

“Hi, Charlie. I’m Ellen.” She hugged Charlie, which isn’t surprising at all.

“She’s a friend from my out of town days who’s gonna be staying here a while to help me ‘n Cas out.” Dean explained.

“‘Course. Any friend of Dean’s is welcome. Welcome to the nuthouse, Charlie.” 

“Glad to be here.” She grinned. The mood all but changed as they heard a ping come from Charlie’s pocket. When she looked at her phone, her face emulated fear and panic. When she looked up, that same fear what was across her face was also in her eyes. That gave Dean one hell of a scare.

“It’s Alastair.” She said, voice grim. “He’s not that far from here.” When she turned the phone to show Dean and Cas, it shows exactly where he was. He was in Topeka. About half an hour from where they are standing right now. They all heard Cas gasp and turned to him with concern on their faces. 

“He’s not gonna get to you, honey. He’ll have to get through us first. If you want to get to one of us, you’ll have to get through all of us first.” Ellen was always the voice of reason and her logic calmed Dean down. Just a little. It’s time to protect Cas. More now than ever. If Alastair wanted to get to Cas, he’d have to go through Dean first. And that, was final. 


	5. Man V. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean was aware that Alistair was close but not this close. That night, Ellen had called a family meeting. Everybody was introduced to Charlie and Benny. They ate, discussed the plan for keeping Cas safe and even had a schedule. It wasn't until Alfie, Ellen's newest bartender, came in claiming that there was a man there who wasn't leaving. It was then that Dean knew that there was trouble.

 

Today was a tough day for both Dean and Cas. Knowing that Alastair isn’t that far away both concerned and scared them. Even with all the members of the Winchester clan on high alert, they still couldn’t settle. Even with Charlie and Ash working together to locate him, and everybody else pitching in to help protect Cas, it wasn’t enough. Dean even called Benny to ask if he could come down a little sooner because of how close Alastair is. Cas called Gabriel to tell him that he was getting close and, in turn, Gabriel called Lucifer. 

“ _ I’m going to get there soon, Cas. I don’t like how close that dickbag has gotten. You guys need all the help you can get. I’m going to try and convince Michael to come down here as well. _ ” Lucifer said through the phone.

“I don’t think he will have time to come down here. Gabe is here and comes around more often than not. Dean and his family are helping as well.”

“Hey, Cas. Is that Lucifer?” Cas nodded at Dean. “Great, can you put him on speaker?” 

“You are on speaker, Luci. Dean is here with me.” Cas said thought the receiver.

“ _ Hey, Dean! I hope you’re protecting little Cassie and making sure he is safe. _ ”

“‘Course, Luci. Hey, listen. I think it would give Cas peace of mind to know you’re near by at all times. Do you have a place to stay yet?” Dean asked.

“ _ I was about to call Crowley and ask if I could stay at his place while I’m there. He still lives by your parents house, right?” _

“I think so, yeah.”

“I thought he moved a while back?” Cas mused.

“I’ll ask Mom later.” Dean mentioned to Cas.

“ _ Why do you ask, Dean?” _

“I was just wondering. If you don’t have a place to stay when you get here, you’re always welcome to my couch. My friend Charlie is already in the other spare bedroom.”

“ _ Thanks for the offer, Dean. I will let you know if I need a place. _ ” To cut the phone call short, they all said their goodbyes and ended the call. It will be weird to have all the Novaks in once place again. 

“I’m going to check with Charlie, Dean. See if she has any new information.” Cas said over his shoulder as he walked down the hall.

“Hiya, Cas! Come to check what progress I’ve made so far? Well, nothing substantial has come up yet.” Charlie pointed to the screen to show that there was no sign of him on any of the cameras as of yet. 

“Nothing? I would have thought that he would be on more cameras.”

“Not unless he was being extra careful and was trying to not be seen. It’s relatively easy, ya know. I’ve done it before. Went off grid and everything. Do you really think my name is Charlie Bradbury?” She noted with a laugh.

“I guess not, I just thought-” With a knock at the front door, he was inturrupted. Both him and Charlie froze, staring at each other with mirrored expressions of fear. It wasn’t until Dean announced that it was Benny that Cas was flooded with relief. Charlie too, it seemed. 

“Shall we welcome the new guest?” Cas gave her a hand to help her up, who said chivalry was dead? 

“Why, thank you, kind sir. Let us go and greet Benny.” She grinned. Walking hand-in-hand, they made their way to the kitchen where Dean was offering a beer to, Cas assumed, was Benny. 

“Benny!” Charlie squealed. She ran up to him and swung her arms around his shoulders and brought him down for a tight hug. Benny was a tall guy, not that much taller than Dean, or Cas himself. He had red hair and beard, that seemed to be greying. He was wearing a white button down with suspenders and blue trousers. He stood across from Dean with his coat sitting next to him on the table. He looked strong, like he wouldn’t take shit from anybody. Cas was intimidated by him, not that he would say so out loud.

“Hey, darlin’!” Benny yelled as he swung Charlie in a circle, like they do in movies. He had a southern accent and his voice was deep and rough. 

“How’s Drea?” Charlie asked.

“She’s good! She says hi by the way. And I assume this is Castiel?” 

“Just Cas, a pleasure to meet you.” Cas shook Benny's hand. 

“Pleasures all mine, Cas. Dean kept going on and on ‘bout ya when we were roomies. He wouldn’t stop.” Cas could see Dean glaring daggers into Benny’s skull and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“That is what Charlie said when we first met. Seems like he has sort of an obsession.” Cas teased, looking directly at Dean. When Dean noticed Cas looking at him, a blush was appearing on Dean’s face which caused Cas to laugh more.

“Yeah, anymore embarrassing stories about my time in Chicago?” Dean rolled his eyes, showing he didn’t care. The blush that was still on his face betrayed him, though. 

“Nah, brotha. If I wanted to come down just to embarrass you, I would have flown down here with you!” Benny said with a laugh. 

“Besides, Dean, what kind of friends would we be if we didn’t embarrass you in front of your crush?” Charlie teased. Cas was laughing still and when he saw the look Dean cast towards him, he laughed even more. Soon, Charlie and Benny joined him as they all got menacing glares from Dean. They didn’t stop laughing, not until Dean got a call. 

“Hey, Ellen. What’s up?” Dean said into the receiver. “Yeah, he’s here. ...Charlie and Benny. ...Sure. ...Yeah, I’ll tell them. ….You too. Bye.” 

“What’d Ellen say?” Cas asked.

“She wants a family meeting regarding Alastair. She said to come down tonight. She’s closing the bar early.”

“Okay what time?” 

“‘Round 7:30. Said to get there as soon as possible.” 

“Just show me where to put this, brotha, then we can go. It’s already quarter of seven.” Benny grabbed his bag and waited for Dean’s instructions. Dean put Benny with Charlie and took out an air mattress for him. 

“It’s gonna be a full house in this apartment.” Dean quipped. “Y’all ready to head out?”

“All good, Dean-o.” Charlie said the same time Benny said “Lead the way, princess.” 

With a shake of his head and a laugh, Dean made his way toward the door and out to the Impala. Once they were all in, Dean headed towards The Roadhouse. Cas knew that this was going to be an eventful night. They reached The Roadhouse fifteen minutes before Ellen closed up shop. When Cas walked inside, he was surprised that all the chairs were up and floors mopped already. Sure, there were a few stragglers but nothing unusual. 

“Hey, Alfie. Ellen and the gang out back?” Dean asked the boy behind the counter. With a nod, Dean made his way towards the kitchen. Ash was still there making some food for what Cas assumed was for the family meeting. He nodded at them as they passed. Dean lead them to a room Cas has not been in before. It was a big room, tables and chairs in the majority of the room and what looked like a dance floor towards the back. It looked like a standard party room. Why they were having the meeting here and not out front, Cas will never know. 

As he took in his surroundings, Cas noticed that Ellen and Bobby were sitting at a table enjoying a beer. Jo, Sam and another girl were at another table in deep discussion about something science related. John and Mary were at a table isolated from the rest of them having a conversation of their own. Ellen looked up as they approached their table and smiled. Bobby gave a nod to Dean and to Cas and Charlie. 

“Hey, Dean. Cas. Charlie. You must be Benny.” Ellen nodded towards Benny.

“Yes, ma’am. Benny Lafitte. Nice to meet you.” Benny said with a bow of his head.

“Don’t you ‘ma’am’ me, boy. I ain’t that old.” At Benny’s nervous expression, they all laughed. It seemed to ease his nerves a bit. 

“Ellen, you are going to scare that boy.” Mary laughed as she walked up and took Dean into an embrace. 

“Hello, Mrs. Winchester.” 

“Hello, Cas. You doin’ okay?” Mary asked.

“I’m fine. Thank you for asking, and yourself?”

“I’m doing fine, as well. Thank you.” Mary smiled at him and Cas couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Hello, son. Cas.” John nodded to Cas with a grim expression.

“Dad.” Was all Dean could say. 

“You must be Charlie.” Mary hugged Charlie.

“Yes, lovely to meet you.” Charlie gave her a big smile. 

“Benny, I assume?” John asked.

“Yes, sir.” Benny gave John a shake of the hand. 

“Nice to meet ya. Ellen you’ve met and my wife, Mary. That old grump there is Bobby Singer. Then the three over at the table is my son, Sam, his girlfriend Jessica to his left, and Ellen’s daughter Jo to his right.” John introduced Benny. It was odd, Cas mused. The John Winchester he knew was stubborn and rude. 

“Here comes moose now.” Dean laughed as Sam made his way towards them, Jess and Jo trailing behind him. 

“You must be Benny.” Sam looked him over as the protective little brother. Cas is all too familiar with how Sam is posturing. He has done that to all his older brother’s friends. 

“I am. Sam, I assume.” 

“You’re correct.”

“All right, sasquatch, ease off.” Dean laughed. “Benny, this lovely lady here is  the little sister I’ve never wanted, Jo. And this beautiful girl who is too good for my brother is Jessica.” After they were all introduced, Ash came in carrying plates filled with food. It smelled great. There were mini cheeseburgers and what looked like burritos. Nachos with extra cheese and mini pies. There was a huge plate of fries and next to that was a casserole looking dish. It all looked really good and everybody started to dig in. 

“Damn, Ash. You make some delicious food.” Dean said with a mouthful of food.

“Thanks, Dean-o! But nothing beats your burgers!” 

“They are pretty damn good, aren’t they.” Before Cas knew it, Dean was being showered with praise of how good his burgers are. 

“I’m sorry we are late to this wonderful party! I had to pick up resident evil from the airport then pick up this British scumbag.” A voice said behind Cas. Without even looking behind him, Cas knew it was Gabriel. He was always something for making appearances. 

“Hey,” said a British voice who Cas assumed was Balthazar,”I’m not a bloody scumbag.”

“If you say so, Balth!” Gabriel laughed. 

“Can we go and join the other people already.” Cas assumed was Lucifer and his voice has a twinge of impatience, like always, with Gabriel. 

“Oh there is food! Any sugar?” Gabriel took the lollipop stick out of his mouth and threw it in the trash. 

“For dessert. You are going to get diabetes soon, Gabe.” Sam noted as he reached for something green.

“Aw thank you for concerning yourself with my well-being, Sammy!” Out of everyone Cas knew, Sam only allowed two people to call him ‘Sammy’. That was Dean and Gabriel.

“But seriously, you’re a walking cavity.” Sam joked.

“I’ve been trying to get him to quit his addiction for years, Sam. Maybe if we stage an intervention…” Lucifer teased.

“I think it would be good for him.” Cas agreed. Followed by murmurs about everybody else agreeing. 

“I don’t need an intervention, people! I am perfectly fine!” 

“Cassie, can we talk for a minute?” Balthazar asked, pulling him away from the crowd of people.

“Of course. Is something wrong, Balthazar?”

“No, no, everything is fine. Honest.” Cas gave him a skeptical look. He knew something was bothering Balthazar, even through texts.

“Then what is it?” 

“I’m moving back to England.”

“When?”

“About a week. I’m in the middle of packing my stuff up. That’s why I asked Dean to keep an eye on you because I knew I couldn’t do it. I knew Dean’s place was the safest place for you to be.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Cas was trying to hide his emotions and he thinks that he is doing a good job, but his voice betrayed him.

“I was going to tell you the night we were here for dinner but Dean kind of interrupted. Then Gabe came in and then all this happened so I thought it was not the best time to tell you.” Balthazar explained. 

“Oh. Well thank you for telling me, Balth. If you need help packing just let me know. God only knows how bored I am cooped up in that house all day. Though I do have a little company.”

“Okay, thank you for understanding.”

“I hope we can still keep in touch. And I’m sure you’d want to be on your own so there are no strings attached.” Cas gave him a sad smile. 

“I’m sorry, Cassie. But I would love for us to be friends and keep in touch.”

“Of course.” Cas said as they walked back to the group.

“Everything alright, Cas?” Dean asked, concerned. 

“Yeah, Balth just told me he was moving back to England and we kinda broke up.” 

“Oh, yeah. You ok?” Dean put his hand on Cas’ back and made small circles with his hand. 

“Yes. I’m fine, Dean.” 

“Let’s eat, yeah?” Dean handed him a mini cheeseburger. Cas took a bite and it was very good but not as good as Deans’.

“This burger is very good.” Cas said around the mouthful of food.

“But not as good as mine thought, right?” Around all the food, Cas could only nod at Dean, which made Dean laugh.

“Okay, y’all. Let’s get down to business. What are we going to do about this Alastair situation?” Ellen was finally getting the family meeting started.

“I say we alternate Cas between houses.” Gabriel suggested.

“Actually, that’s not a half bad idea, Gabe.” Dead mused.

“That might work. Stay one or two nights at one house then move to another. Not staying in once place for too long might be a good idea.” Sam agreed. Everybody around them seemed to think that that was a great idea. Everybody except for Cas but, he kept his opinion to himself.

“I don’t think Cas would like that, though. It is a good idea but… What do you think, Cas?” Dean turned to him as he asked what he thought Cas’ opinion was. 

“I like the idea, yes, but is that the safest thing?” 

“Would it be better if I was with you?” Dean whispered, just loud enough for Cas to hear but nobody else around them. Cas nodded, unable to voice his opinion. 

“I think it would be best if Cas and I stuck together.” Dean voiced to the rest of the group.

“Considering how safe Cas seems to feel with Dean, I think that would be the best too. Especially in new surroundings.” Charlie spoke up. Benny sat next to her, nodding in agreement. It seemed that out of everyone here, the people that Cas knew for such a little time seemed to get him. For that, he was grateful. 

“So, it’s settled. Dean and Cas will alternate houses every couple of nights.” Ellen clapped her hands as they all came to an agreement. “Anybody have any objections or other ideas?”

“We should set up a schedule. Like, have them be at one house for a certain amount of time then at another house for a different amount of time.” Jess suggested. 

“Good idea. How about they come to our house for the first couple of nights?” Mary suggested. 

“Dad? What do you think?” Dean asked cautiously. 

“Whatever you feel is best, son.” Was all John said. 

“You guys can stay at my place while there’s still a place to stay.” Balthazar offered.

“So, how about this. Let’s make an actual schedule. Ya idjits.” Bobby finally spoke up.

“Okay. Let’s schedule it.” Everybody started talking at once. Ellen got up from the table and she went to get a piece of paper and a pen. Once she returned, everybody crowded around her, taking time and days for Cas and Dean to stay with them. It made Cas feel wanted. This felt like family. Everything was going great until Alfie interrupted them. 

“Um, Ellen. There is a man here who is refusing to leave.” 

“Dean, Sam, Bobby. Let’s go.” Ellen said as she started leading them back towards the bar. It was a few minutes until Dean came running back into the room.

“Mom, take Cas and get out of here. Go home, go to my apartment, I don’t care. Just get him out of here. Dad make sure he’s safe for me.” Dean pleaded.

“Of course, son. Your mother and I will take care of him.” And with that, Dean went back towards the bar. 

“What’s going on?” Cas asked, terrified and confused. 

“It’s better if you don’t ask that, man.” Ash responded, looking at his IPad.

“What is he talking about?” Panic taking over Cas.

“He’s right, brotha,” Benny said looking over Ash’s shoulder at whatever was on the IPad, “It’s better if you just leave. If I might be so bold, may I go with you, Mr. Winchester?”

“Of course. Let’s just hurry and get out of here.” They ushered Cas towards the back and they rushed him to a pickup truck that was parked there. With Mary, John, Benny and himself set in the truck, John shifted into gear and took off.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“What are you doing here.” Dean said harshly to the man sitting at he bar. The man had what looks like a greying beard, paled skin and had a cut on his left cheek.  He wore a light blue button down shirt and black khais. When he looked up at Dean, his eyes had no life to them. He was intimidating, sure but he was also sickly. Sam and Bobby stood behind them, Ellen standing next to Bobby. 

“I heard an old friend was here and I came to find him. There is no harm in that, now is there?” Alastair gave him a tight smile and looked at the lot of them. He didn’t seem impressed at what he saw. Not impressed and definitely not intimidated. 

“All right. Who did you some and see, might I ask?” Ellen’s voice was tight and gave a warning.  _ Do not mess with my family _ , is what it said. 

“A precious little man. He had dark hair and ice blue eyes. You may know him. Casteel Novak ring and bells?” 

“Is it supposed to ‘ring any bells’?” Sam asked.

“I suppose. Dean? Do you know him?” Alastair gave a pointed look to Dean, having a smile on his face.

“How do you know how I am?” Dean was surprised how calm his voice sounded. 

“I know everybody, Dean. That tall lad with the girlish hair is Sam. The man who’s had too many beers is Bobby. And this lovely lady here is Ellen. I am sure the lot of you know who I am.” 

“Alastair. You’re the guy who was put in jail by Gabriel.” Dean said, tightly. 

“You need to leave now.” Ellen said, glaring daggers at Alastair. 

“I just wanted to see the popular hangout spot. Don’t worry, I won’t be back until absolutely necessary.” As Alastair started to stand, They all tensed, watching him cautiously.

“Never come back. If I see you here again, I will make sure you are gone. Permanently.” Ellen Harvelle’s threats were not to be messed with, especially when someone threatens her family. Alastair turned to face them, smile still planted on his face.

“Nice to meet you. I’m sure we will meet again in the future.” Then he was gone. Out the door and didn’t look back. Dean was still tense after he left. Something about that guy didn’t sit right with him. Now, more than ever, he had to make sure Cas was safe.

“I’m gonna call Mom.” Dean turned on his heel and walked back to the room they were in before, phone pressed up against his ear.

“ _ Hello? _ ’

“Mom? Is he okay? Where are you?” Dean was panicked, he was sure she could tell.

_ “He is fine, Dean. Everybody is here. We are safe. _ ” Mary said.

“Who’s everybody?”

“ _ Um, me and your father. Ash, Jess, Jo, Benny and Charlie, Balthazar and Cas. The only people not here are you, Sam, Bobby and Ellen.”  _

“Okay. Where are you? At your house?”

“ _ Yes, Dean. I’m giving everybody apple pie as we speak. _ ”

“Okay. I’m on my way. I’m going to bring pecan.” 

“ _ Okay, baby. I’ll see you then.” _ Dean hung up the phone and took the pecan pie Ash made off the table. He walked back towards the bar where Ellen, Bobby and Sam were having conversation about Alastair. 

“Something about him doesn’t seem right to me. I’m right, right? Something was off about him?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah, that guy creeped me out a little bit. Under no circumstances are we to let him get near Cas, ya here?” 

“Yes, ma’am. Mom is at the house with everybody. You two are coming, right? She is giving everyone pie.” Dean said as he entered the bar.

“Of course, honey. I suggest we take two separate cars. One take one way to get to your moms house, and the other another way. Want to make sure that creep doesn’t follow us.” Ellen was always chalk full of great ideas.

“Okay. Sammy, you’re with me. You okay with Bobby, Ellen?” Dean teased.

“Yeah, we’ll meet you boys there.” Dean and Sam took off towards the Impala, pie in hand. It was a comfortable silence most of the way to Mary’s house until Sam broke it.

“You really love Cas, don’t you?” Sam glanced towards Dean to see if he had any tells. Honestly, Dean hasn’t thought about how he felt about Cas lately. With everything going on, his love life wasn’t that important.

“Yeah, Sammy. I love Cas. I will do anything and everything in my power to protect him.” It was different to say it outloud, for some reason. Sure, he told Cas that he still loved him but, to say it outloud to someone other than Cas, was kind of surreal. 

“I’m glad you’re finally doing something about it. It’s about time.” Sam laughed.

“Shut up, bitch.” Dean grumbled.

“Jerk.”

By the time Dean pulled up to his mom’s house, Ellen and Bobby already got there. When Dean got out of the Impala and walked towards the house, he looked in the livingroom window and saw everybody sitting and laughing. They were all having a good time and it made Dean feel warm in the inside. It was a weird feeling, sure, but it made him feel happy. Sam clapped him on the shoulder and told him to stop looking into the window like a creep and walk inside. Dean huffed and laugh and went to the front door, which was weirdly locked. Dean had to knock on the door, which made everybody go quiet. Dean would've thought that the roar of the Impala announced their arrival. But he guessed that they just needed to be sure.

“Hurry up and open the damn door! It’s cold out here.” Dean grumbled loud enough to hear on the other side of the door.

“Well, you’re late.” John said as he opened the door. 

“Yeah, yeah. We took the long way.” Dean pushed his way through the door and made his way towards Cas.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas said when Dean took the spot next to him.

“Hey, Cas. You doing okay?” 

“Yes, though I’m a little confused as to why everybody rushed me out of The Roadhouse.”

“You haven’t told him yet?” Dean looked at everyone in the room, most of which shrugged. With a sigh, Dean finally told Cas it was Alastair and that was why Dean and Sam took the long way to get home. He had to make sure he wasn’t being followed now.

“H-He was there? At Th-The Roadhouse?” Cas asked.

“Yeah. We had a fun little chat, right, Ellen?”

“Sure did! Threatened him and everything.”

“W-what was he there for?” 

“He wanted to check on ‘Casteel’. The dude even butchered our name.” Dean scoffed.

“I’m dead.” Cas said quietly. 

“Not if I can help it. I will -  _ we _ \- will protect you. He’s not going to get to you. Not if I can help it. 

“Thank you, Dean. Thank you, everybody. I would most likely be dead if I didn’t have you guys.” Cas noted. As Dean was about to say something, the phone started ringing. Without a second though, Dean reached over and answered it.

“Hello?”

“ _ Hello, Dean. Didn’t expect to hear from me so soon, did you?” _ Alastair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really fun getting to write this chapter. Let me know what you think of it. Feedback is more than welcome! :)


	6. Inner Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the phone call with Alastair, Dean and Cas spend their first night at Bobby's house. While there, Cas battles some of his inner demons and he finds out something about Dean that he hasn't known before.

 

“How did you get this number?” Dean asked Alastair. The whole Winchester clan was currently holled up at Dean’s parent’s house. Everybody was there, John and Mary - obviously - then there was Ellen, Jo and Bobby. Next to them was Jess and Sam, then Balthazar, Gabriel and Lucifer. Sitting on the floor was Charlie and standing next to her was Benny. All eyes currently on Dean as he spoke on the phone.

“ _ Dean Winchester. Family man. Protective and loyal. Sounds a little like a German Sheperd, don’t you think, Dean?” _

_ “ _ Is there a point to this call, Alastair?” 

“ _ There is always a point. Just because you can’t see it right away doesn’t mean it isn’t there. _ ”

“Okay, then do you mind getting to the point?”

“ _ All in good time, Dean. But I will let you know this, I will get Casteel. One way or another. I will have him even if I have to kill any and everyone. Am I making myself clear?” _

“I swear to God, if you touch anyone of my family, I will hunt you down and rip your throat out. Do  _ I _ make myself clear?”

“ _ I knew you would be fun to play with, Dean. I will be watching you, your little family, all of your friends. I will be watching Casteel. Make sure he is well taken care of by the time I get my hands on him will, you? Oh and tell everybody who is sitting there with you that I say hi. Goodbye, Dean. I hope we talk soon.” _ Alastair hangs up. Dean is full of anger that he clutches the phone, his knuckles turning white. He wants to kill Alastair. Wants to rip him up and throw him into the river. If he so much as touches Cas or anybody else he cares about, he will kill the bastard. Dean has decided. He is going to kill Alastair.

“Dean?” Cas said where he was currently curled up next to Dean. When Dean looked down at Cas, looked in his eyes, Dean’s urge to protect got stronger. Nothing was going to take Cas away from him.

“We have to do something about this.” He finally said.

“I agree.” Said Lucifer, Dean could tell he was furious also but for a whole different reason. “Let’s kill him.” He said bluntly.

“I second that.” Gabriel was on his feet.

“We can’t kill him,” Same mused, “...can we?” 

“No one is killing anybody. Not even that sonuvabitch.” John firmly stated. 

“John’s right. I’ve never thought I’d hear myself say that, but he is. You are not going to kill Alastair. No matter how much I want to participate.” Ellen agreed with John, even though you can see the murderous glint in her eye.

“My dad is the police chief. I’m sure if I asked him he would help.” Jess stated. “I don’t want him hurting Cas. Even in the short time we’ve known each other, I still consider him family. And to get to him, Alastair is going to have to go through me.” 

“Where did you find this girl, Sammy? She’s freakin’ awesome!” Dean grinned.

“Am I lucky, or what?” Same agreed.

“So, what are we gonna do? Just sit around with our balls hangin’ out?” Dean rolled his eyes.

“We need to protect Cas at all costs. I’m gonna bring him to the garage with me from now on, okay Bobby?” Dean looked at Bobby for confirmation.

“Great. So, who’s house we sleeping at first?” Dean asked looking around the room.

“You guys can stay at my place.” Bobby suggested. 

“You boys take the truck and leave the Impala here. It will probably be safer that way.” John said.

“Okay. Are you guys sure about this? I mean you’re putting yourselves in danger for us and I would never ask you guys to do that.” 

“Yes, Dean. It’s our job to protect you and we, as a family unite, protect each other. No questions asked.” Mary moved towards Dean and mentioned towards him to stand. When he did, she gave him a warm hug. 

“Now let’s get goin’. Can’t stay here forever.” Bobby grumbled, growing restless.

“I will see you boys later. You be safe now.” Mary hugged Cas as they made their way towards the door. Everybody said goodbye to Dean and Cas with waves and some hugs. Once at the door, John got up from the couch and gave Dean the keys to his truck.

“Now don’t you scratch her or I’ll have your head.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Dean took the keys from John and gave him a pat on the shoulder. As Dean and Cas walked out the door, they heard a wave of ‘goodbyes’, ‘see you laters’ and ‘be safe’. It was nice knowing that he had the whole family standing with him.

By the time they got to Bobby’s house, it was well after midnight. With that being said, Bobby suggested that they take the guest bedroom upstairs and told Dean that, if need be, he has some weapons under the floorboards of said room. Dean thanked him and gathered his and Cas’s things. Dean ushered a very tired Castiel up the stairs into the guest room.

“You ok, Cas?” Green eyes met tired blue ones. He noticed that most of Cas’s emotions were shown through his eyes. Right now, those bright blue eyes had nothing but fear and sadness in them. 

“‘M fine.” Cas slurred. “I just don’t want you or your family to put yourselves in harms way for me. You have better things to do with your time. Plus, I have learned that I am expendable. My wellbeing never stopped Alastair from hurting me in the past. Why would he care if you or your family are in the way? He would just hurt you and Jo and your dad and everybody just to get to me. Why would I want that? I should just give myself over to him and-” 

“You will  _ not _ give yourself over to that bastard, you hear me? I will not let that happen. I will find him and I will kill him. Whatever it takes. You’re with the Winchesters, Cas. We never let anybody go. I’ll be damned if I let anything happen to you. Understand?” Even though Cas wouldn’t show it, Dean knew he was grateful. Dean was close enough now to wrap Cas in his arms. 

“I understand.” Cas mumbled into Dean’s shoulder. Hesitant arms wrapped around Dean’s waist and they drew tighter. Trying to comfort Cas, Dean moved one of his hands to his hair and started running his fingers through it. He felt Cas melt into his embrace and tension leave his body. There were a few tears that found their way to Dean’s shirt and Dean knew Cas had been suppressing his tears. 

“You’re not alone in this, Cas. You have me. You have Ellen and Jo, Bobby and my parents. You’ve got Sam and Jess and Jess’s father. Even your brother, Lucifer, flew in to help catch this bastard. Gabriel wants nothing but for you to be safe. Michael might not be here now but I know that he wants what’s best for you. You’re not alone. You’re never alone. Not now, not ever.” Dean pulls back to look at Cas. He searches those bright blue eyes for understanding, making sure Cas knows that there are people who will not let anything happen to him. To make sure he knows that he is  _ not _ expendable. 

“Thank you, Dean. I appreciate it. I wish it was the same way with my family. My mother, Naomi, never really cared as long as she could control me, control us. I never had someone care for me like this. Gabriel did, though he never knew about Alastair.” 

“Why didn’t you tell them, Cas?”

“I didn’t…”

“You didn’t what?”

“I didn’t want them to think I was weak. I didn’t want them to think that I had to depend on them for everything. I didn’t want to disappoint them.”

“Why would they be disappointed? I’m sure that they would understand that there was nothing you could do.”

“That’s the thing, Dean. I could have done something. I could have told Gabriel or Lucifer. Hell, I could have even Michael. I’m sure they would have done something about it but you have to understand, Dean, this was before I came out to them. This was before they knew I was gay. You know how religious my family is.”

“You were more afraid of them, huh.” Dean takes a few seconds to let that Cas was more afraid of what his family would do to him than what Alastair would.

“And my fears came true. Naomi said that what I was doing was a sin and that I would go to hell for it. I’m pretty sure she wanted to kick me out but Gabriel was on my side and I got to stay. When I moved out, I’m pretty sure she disowned me but, I don’t know because I haven’t talked to her in awhile.” Cas sat down on the bed and started to get lost in thought. Dean was pretty sure that Cas was focused on his family that he didn’t have.

“Alright, Cas. Enough of this. Let’s call it a night, yeah? We can talk about the good stuff in the morning but, for right now, you need to sleep. Which bed d’you want?” 

“This one if fine.” 

“Great so, I’ll be in the one over here. Your stuff is by the door and the bathroom is down the hall. If you need anything tonight just poke me or something, yeah?” 

“Okay. Thank you, Dean.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Castiel couldn’t fall asleep that night. His mind drifted to the ‘what if’s and everything that could go wrong. He knew he shouldn’t have let Dean and his family put themselves in danger like this. He knew he would never be worth it. He knew that Alastair would just rip him apart, he would rip them all apart just to get to Castiel. 

With little to no patients left, Cas got up out of bed and stalked over to the door, making sure not to wake Dean up. The door squeaked and Castiel cringed, looked over at Dean and continued walking out to the hallway. Once out there, Cas let out the breath he was holding and started walking towards the stairs. He hoped that Bobby wouldn’t be awake. Hoping that he would be able to go down to the kitchen without making any noise and then slip back into bed. But of course, that couldn’t happen. Bobby was sitting at the kitchen table enjoying a glass of whiskey. He must of heard Cas coming down the stairs because there was already another glass on the table with whiskey in it. 

“Well don’t just stand there, siddown boy.” 

Castiel sat down gingerly across from Bobby. He hesitantly accepted the glass he was offered and took a small sip from the glass. When he felt the warm liquid go down his throat, he hummed at the sensation.

“Thank you, Mr. Singer.” 

“Call me Bobby.” He huffed then continued, “I heard ya got some concerns ‘bout us. No needa worry ‘bout us. The Winchester-Harvelle clan and the other yahoos can take care of our selves. Nothin’ we can’t handle. Not even the infamous Alastair.”

“I know, Mr. Si-, Bobby. I just know how Alastair works and he will kill everyone of you just to get to me. I don’t want to put you in harm's way on my account.”

“This ain’t the first time we’ve takin’ him on, boy. He had his hooks in Dean pretty tight awhile back. Taught Dean the bad and taught him that he was worthless. That’s probably why Dean wants to help you. He knows how Alastair operates, too. Pretty sure Dean said that he was a ‘great student’ of Alastair’s or whatever.” Bobby took a sip of his whiskey then poured another glass for himself.

“Dean….knew Alastair?”

“It was the worst damn year of our lives. Whatever that boy did to Dean took its tole on him. You saw the scars?” 

Dean had scars. He had scars from Alastair. He had those and yet he was still willing to take Castiel and protect him. Why would Dean go back there? Why would he put his life at risk just for him? 

“He cares about you. Dean. I know what yer thinkin’. You’re asking yourself as to why Dean would face him ‘gain. I don’t have the slightest clue but I know it must be for you. He’s stubborn, that boy. He would get himself killed to make sure the people he loved and cared about were safe. The idjit. But so would we. Dean cares about you so, in turn, we care ‘bout ya.”

“Why, though? Why would Dean go back to that monster?” 

“Now. Ain’t that the real question.”

When Castiel got back to the room, Dean was still curled on his side. He would guess that Dean was still asleep but when he closed the door, Dean looked up over his shoulder at Cas. When Dean saw him, he rolled over and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, curiosity in his green eyes. He was about to get up when Castiel held his hand up to stop him. 

"I was downstairs talking with Bobby when I couldn't get to sleep."

"Everything ok?" Dean finally spoke up as Cas climbed into bed.

"Yes, Dean. Everything is fine." Lie. Castiel was far from ok. He needed to know how and why Dean was with Alastair. How he got out. Why Alastair wasn't looking for him. How did Dean do it and how can Castiel do it. He needed answers and he needed them fast. Knowing Alastair, they wouldn't have much time before he found some kind of clue as to where they were. 

"Cas..." 

"Yes, Dean?" 

"Are you sure everything is ok?" No. Nothing was ok. Everything was far from Ok. He was far from ok. 

"Yes, everything is fine Dean. We will talk about it in the morning." Knowing Dean could tell he was lying, Cas laid on his side, back facing Dean and asked sleep to claim him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ "You are nothing, Casteel. No one wants you and you came to me. I will make you into something. Into someone. You will be one of the best students I've had. Maybe you'll even surpass my favorite." Alastair gave him the knife and told him to get to work. This made Castiel sick. He knew that what he was doing was bad but, he would get much worse if he didn't follow Alastair's rules. He had to do it.  _

_ "You need to learn your place." Castiel spat out. He pushed the knife into the mans chest and sliced downwards. He had to block out the scream the followed. _

_ "Again, Casteel! Again!" Alastair praised as Cas drove the knife into the man again. The mans screams filled Castiel's ears and the tears that ran down his face were making his movements sloppy. _

_ "Get it together!" Hissed Alastair. "You need to teach this leech some manners. After what he did to you? You need to make this man suffer. Make him suffer, Casteel!"  _

_ "Please. Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Yelled the man, begging for his life.  _

_ "You stole him from me! You took everything!" _

_ "That's it, Casteel. Get angrier! Make him suffer!"  _

_ "Please. Please." The man continued to beg. His screams began to fill Cas to the brim. He couldn't do it anymore. He didn't want to make this man suffer anymore. With that thought, Cas shoved the knife into the mans heart, putting them both out of their misery.  _

_ "Why did you do that? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Alastair demanded. _

_ "I-i couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to do this, Al-Alastair." _

_ "You do as I say. Is that clear?" _

_ "Y-Yes, sir."  _

_ "Now. How about your punishment for disobeying me." The moment after he said that, Alastair took the used knife and cut into Castiel's skin over and over again. _

_ "Maybe you will learn to listen from now on."  _

_ "Please," Castiel begged,"Please stop. I'm sorry. Please....don't. Stop!" _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Please! Stop! Please!" Dean woke up to Castiel thrashing and screaming for someone- whoever it is- to stop. To stop hurting him. Dean was pretty sure that he was having a dream about Alastair. The bastard.

"Cas. Castiel. Cas!" Dean shook and smacked Cas to get him to wake. "Castiel!"

Castiel's eyes flew open and he sat up abruptly. He was still panicking, Dean could tell, and when he moved his hands towards Cas he made sure that Cas knew that he was harmless. Castiel searched the room as looking for the threat. When he looked into Dean's saddened green eyes, the alarm in Castiel's blue ones were almost gone. Almost.

"Dean?" Castiel's voice was hoarse from screaming so much. It broke Dean's heart to see Cas like that.

"Yeah, Cas. It's me." Dean attempted to move closer to offer comfort to Castiel's shaking form. 

"Alastair...We are at Bobby's. We are safe. We are safe. I am safe." Mumbled Cas, as if to reminding himself that he was only dreaming.\

"Yeah, Cas. We are safe. We're at Bobby's and we are safe. You were just having a bad dream. It's all over now. I'm goin' to go get you a washcloth, yeah? I'll be right back." Dean slipped off of Cas's bed and walked towards the bathroom. It physically hurt Dean to see Castiel having the nightmares Dean had when he was 'close' with Alastair. After he was done wringing the washcloth of extra water, he made the mistake of looking himself in the mirror. He hated what he saw. He hates himself for what hes done. For what Alastair made Dean do. Now he is doing the same thing to Castiel. Innocent Cas. He was going to get this bastard. If its the last thing he does. 

"Here, Cas." Dean slipped onto Castiel's bed again and applied the washcloth to his forehead. 

"Thank you, Dean. I'm sorry I woke you." 

"S'all good, Cas. I used to get those, too." Well, Dean thought, I might as well tell him.

"What do you mean?" Castiel tilted his head and squinted at Dean.

"I...I was with Alastair at one point in time. And-And he made me do things to other people that I'm not exactly proud of. It ruined me. I was a mess and I hated- still hate- myself for it. I hate that he has done the same thing to you and I will stop him. Whatever it takes." Dean got angry. He got real angry. He stood and paced back and forth across the room trying to calm himself down. 

"I know. Bobby told me. I didn't want to believe it was true but I guess it is." Castiel spoke softly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Cas. It was before we met and I hated myself so much I started drinking trying to forget all their screams and trying to forget what I did to them. I couldn't bare the thought of losing you if you found out." Breathe in. Breathe out. Calm down, Winchester.

"I understand. It's ok."

"It's not ok, Cas. I'm going to...God, if I find Alastair. Ugh!" Dean punched a whole through the drywall. Whoops.

"Dean. Calm down. Let's just go back to bed, yeah? We will talk about this in the morning." 

"Yeah. Okay, Cas." Dean walked back to his bed.

"Do you- do you mind if I sleep with you?" Cas was so quiet, Dean wasn't sure if he heard him correctly.

"Of course, Cas. Come over here." Dean scooted to the other side of the bed to let Cas have room. He wasn't sure if Castiel wanted to be 'cuddled' so he just let him have his space. Well, he would have but Cas shuffled closer and rested his head on Dean's chest. Cas wrapped a protective arm around Castiel to make him feel as comfortable as he could. 

"Good?" Dean said into Cas's hair.

"Yeah, good."

"Goodnight, Cas."

"Goodnight, Dean. And thank you."

"You better patch up that hole in the wall, Dean!" Bobby yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Dean huffed a laugh and Castiel laughed, too. Having Cas there, wrapped in his arms, felt right. He felt like he was home. 

I will never let you go, Dean thought.

They both drifted into a peaceful sleep, both content and happy to be where they were. Tomorrow, the world will begin again and all hell will break lose. Dean would need to protect Castiel will everything he's got. Even if it kills him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions on what to put into this story or have any comments about it, please tell me. Much appreciated.


	7. Ever the Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at Bobby's, Dean and Cas work some things out. It's a mess. Cas thinks Dean is mad at him and goes out for a run with Sam, Dean's younger brother. While on the run, Cas and Sam are visited by the enemy. Sam gets blood on him, Cas panics, Dean comforts and Bobby is angered. 
> 
> (I suck at summaries, SORRY!)

Castiel was woken by some loud banging. He just wanted it to stop. He needed sleep. All he wanted to do that morning was curl up beside Dean and forget about the world. And that is what he was going to do. When he rolled over to cuddle into Dean, he found that the other man had left. His side of the bed was cold which means that he had been gone for a long time. Cas was disappointed. 

_ BANG! BANG! BANG! _

“Knock it off, ya idjit!,” Cas heard Bobby yell outside, “Some of us are still sleeping!”

“Sorry, Bobby.” Dean didn’t sound the least bit sorry. If anything, he sounded irritated. Cas started to get out of bed when a knock came from the door. 

“Cas?,” Said a familiar voice, “Hey, are you awake?”

“Yes, I am awake. Come in.” 

“Mornin’, Cas.”

“Good morning, Sam. Hope you slept well?” 

“Yeah, pretty well. What about you? Dean didn’t wake you up did he?” 

“He did, yes. It’s okay though, it’s time I go for a run anyways.”

“Do you mind if I go with you?” Sam asked.

“Of course not. You are welcome to come, Sam.” 

“Awesome. I’ll just let Dean and Bobby know then.”

“Alright. I will meet you downstairs in fifteen minutes.” And Sam was gone. He listened to Sam’s heavy footsteps going down the stairs, through the kitchen and out the back door. As he was getting ready, he heard Sam yell out to Dean and Bobby that they were going out for a run.

Once ready, Cas went down to the kitchen and got some bottled water before their run. That’s when Dean came in, all sweaty and sunkissed. His green eyes were bright and his freckles were showing more than usual. His hair was spiked up at all odds and ends. He was wearing a dark grey AC/DC t-shirt and dark pants. He never looked more beautiful. After a few minutes, Cas caught himself staring and tore his gaze away. He felt his cheeks heat up the more Dean looked at him.

“Sammy says you are going out on a run?” Dean broke the silence. 

“Yes, Sam and I are going out for a run this morning. You are more than welcome to join us, Dean.”

“Nah, already got my exercise in for the day. I wanted to work on Baby anyways.” 

“Maybe we can do something later, then?”

“Yeah, maybe.” Dean didn’t sound happy at all.  _ Did I do something? _ , Cas thought to himself.

“Are you alright, Dean? You seem upset. And with the  _ loud _ work you were doing outside…”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You know if something is bothering you, you can tell me, right?” 

“Yeah, Cas. I know. Have fun on your run.” Dean left without another word. Something must be annoying him, then. Could it have something to do with Alastair? Did Cas do something that made Dean become so distant?

“Ready to go, Cas?” Sam appeared out of nowhere, dragging him out of his thoughts. 

“Yes, I am ready. Let me just get a water bottle.” After making sure he had everything ready to go, Cas and Sam set out for their run. They started at a slow jog until they got to the end of Bobby’s driveway. Running was always good for Castiel. It helped him forget about things and start the day with a clear mind. Having Sam running along side him made him feel happier than he did in a long time. 

_ I forgot how nice it felt to have a running partner _ , Thought Cas. 

“Well. Well. Well, if it isn’t the lovely Casteel.” A voice behind them said. Castiel knew that voice, he would never forget.

“Alistair. What is it you want.” Sam was on the defensive, ready for a fight. Cas just wanted to run. Run far away from this sick bastard as he could. 

“Moose! Long time no see. How’s your brother? Still eager to see me? Or how about Jessica? Is she any less dead?” Cas felt Sam tense at his side. It’s been a long time since Sam’s first love died but, that doesn’t mean it hurt any less. 

“Back off, Alistair.” Cas spat. 

“Oh you got some of your fight back, aye, Casteel?” 

“I never lost it, Alistair. And it’s Cas-te-el.” 

“Oh I like it when they are feisty. It’s more fun to play the game.” He laughed. Castiel just glared at Alistair.

“Not in the talking mood, I see.” 

“Leave, Alistair.” Sam sneered. 

“Fuck off, Winchester. Can’t you see I’m having a lovely chat with my one and only?” 

“Back the fuck off.” 

“And who’s gonna make me?” Alistair grinned. That grin sent chills down Castiel’s spine. Not a pleasant sight. Sam stood to his full height, trying to intimidate his rival. Chin held high, shoulders squared, chest puffed out. Making him look taller than he actually was.

“I will, if I have to.” Sam said.

“Is that how you tried and saved Jess-” Before he got to finish that sentence, Sam jumped him. Punching every open surface on Alistair he could. 

“Never”-punch-”talk’-hit-”about”-kick-”Jessica again!” Alistair’s face was good and bloody by the time Sam was done with him. Even with all the blood and bruises on Alistair's face, he managed a sneaky grin. He had a dangerous look in his eye that meant he was going to be even more trouble. 

“Let’s go, Sam.” Castiel said as he headed back towards Bobby’s house. 

“You won’t have your bodyguards all the time, Casteel. Remember that. I will get you, one way or another. And I don’t care who I have to kill to prove that to you.” With that, Cas started to sprint. He just wanted to get away from him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Dean was tired. He was so tired of worrying about Alistair. Cas’s nightmares last night scared the life out of Dean. He didn’t know what to do. He tried his best to comfort Cas, to make him feel better, but he didn’t think it worked. 

“Stop yer worryin’, boy.” Bobby said as he entered the kitchen. 

“I don’t know what to do, Bobby. He had a really bad dream last night. It scared the hell outa me.” 

“Maybe you should try and talk with ‘im. Ask ‘im to tell ya what happened when he was with Alistair. Maybe-” Bobby was interrupted. 

“That wasn’t right, Sam! How the hell did he know where we were?!” The front door slammed. Within a few seconds, Cas and Sam were in the kitchen. Cas looked pale and he was shaking. Sam, on the other hand, had blood on his hands and arms, even some on his shirt. Dean knew right away that something was wrong.

“What happened?” Dean asked, furious and scared at the same time. He walked over to Cas, made sure he wasn’t injured, and gave him a hug. 

“Alistair.” Cas said, trembling in Dean’s arms. 

“What did that asshole do?” 

“He followed us while we were on a run,” Said Sam, “He talked to us, said some shit about Cas and about Jess. I kinda beat him up.” 

“Good job, Sammy.” Dean gave Sam a proud look before he turned his attention back towards Castiel. “You okay, Cas?”

“Yeah. I’m just tired. Can I go upstairs?” His voice was barely above whisper. But he was loud enough for Dean to hear.

“I’m gonna bring Cas upstairs.” He told the others as he walked Cas towards the stairs. “Make sure you let Mom and everybody know about this. Common, Cas. I gotcha.” 

“I’m tired, Dean.”

“I know. Let’s get you to bed, yeah?” When they reached the top of the stairs, Cas was nearly dead on his feet. Without another thought, Dean bent down, hooked his arm under his knees, and hoisted Cas up into his arms.

When they got to their room, Dean put Cas on his bed and started stripping him down. Cas didn’t argue, just watched Dean as he switched Cas’s day clothed to his sleeping clothes. Once Dean was satisfied, he drew the blanket over Cas, gave him a little kiss on the forehead, then headed towards the door. Before he could get downstairs, though, he heard a small voice call him.

“Dean. Stay.” 

“Are you sure, Cas?” 

“Yes. Stay.” Cas snuggled back into the bed so he could make room for Dean.

Seeing Cas like this, sleepy and curled into a ball with blankets all around him, Dean thought it was adorable. Dean walked towards Cas’s bed and just took a moment to look. He wanted to memorize Castiel’s face. He wanted to look into those deep blue eyes and know everything was okay. He wanted to give reassuring kisses to those pink, full lips. He wanted to tangle his fingers into that mop of hair on his head and he wanted to whisper sweet nothings into his ear. And maybe one day, he could. Maybe one day, after all this is over, maybe he and Cas can have a happy life. Maybe, after all these years, maybe Dean could be happy again. 

“Yeah, Cas. Okay.” Dean said as he cuddled close to Cas. When he was sure Cas was comfortable, with his head rested on Dean’s chest, Dean let his mind wander. He let every possible scenario pass through his head. What if Dean hadn’t come back? What if he never left? What if Cas was still with Alistair? What if Cas was with Dean? What if-

“Dean. I can hear you thinking.” Cas grunted.

“Sorry, buddy. I’m just - I don’t know. Sorry.” 

“Dean,” Cas moved his head so he could look at Dean, “Are you okay? Were you mad at me earlier?” 

“No. I wasn’t mad, Cas. I’m just worried, ya know? If Sam wasn’t with you today…” He trailed off, knowing his mind would go into a dark place. 

“I know, Dean.” Cas seemed to fall asleep right then. His breathing ecened out, his body was relaxed, he even snuggled closer to Dean. Just watching Castiel sleep made Dean’s heart flutter. This is the man he loves. This is the man that changed his life for the better. This is the reason he came back home. Despite all the thoughts going through Dean’s head, he left his eyes get heavier. He was so tired after this morning. Maybe he could just rest his eyes for a little bit. 

When Dean awoke for the second time today, he was alone in bed. He looked over to the clock and it read five thirty in the afternoon. Half the day was gone. Granted, sharing a bed with Cas was a great way to spend the day, so he wasn’t complaining too much. Stretching his body, he got up and headed towards the bathroom. It was time for a shower, Dean thought. After his shower, he headed downstairs to find Sam, Bobby and Cas in the kitchen. 

“Watcha talkin’ ‘bout?” Dean said as he entered the kitchen. 

“Where we’re gonna move you boys. Sam said to go to Ellen’s. Cas thought of Balthazar’s. I think ya’ll should stay put cause I want you too, plus I got guns. You got any opinions, boy?” 

“Doesn’t matter to me.” Dean said with a shrug. 

“I’d feel better that you guys are somewhere where you can protect yourselves. I think you should go to Ellen’s.” 

“You gonna stay here, Sammy? Or are you gonna go back to moms?” Dean took out a beer from the fridge and took a swing.

“If I had an opinion on the matter, I’d stay with you guys.”

“‘Course you would.” Dean muttered.

“Would you like to come with us, Sam?” Castiel asked, sending a glare towards Dean.

“Yeah, I would. It’d make me feel better I know where you guys are. But I could always stay here with Bobby. If that's okay with him, I mean.” 

“You know yer always welcome here, Sam.” 

“Where are we going next?” Dean asked Cas.

“Doesn’t matter. I’d say Balth’s place cause I don’t wanna be a burden to Ellen. I already feel like a burden here.” 

“Ellen’s it is. That okay, Cas? We can go to Balth’s after Ellen’s if we have to.” Dean sat next to Cas and gave him a reassuring hug. Cas took the beer bottle out of Dean’s hand and took a long swing. Whipping his mouth, Cas turned to Dean and looked him in the eye. It scares Dean a little bit when he just stares. Somewhat subconsciously, Dean took a moment to look down towards Cas’s full lips. Catching himself, he looks back up to Castiel’s eyes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Ellen’s it is. That okay, Cas? We can go to Balth’s after Ellen’s if we have to.” As Cas took a swing from Dean’s beer, he turned to look at him. He was so beautiful. With his emerald green eyes that shone bright and his beautiful freckles that dusted his face and plush lips, Cas was entranced. There was a mantra of ‘I should kiss him’, ‘should I kiss him?’ , ‘I shouldn’t kiss him’, etc, going through his head. I should take a chance, Cas thought. 

“Cas?” Dean’s voice brought him back to reality. Dean was curious, he could tell. Cas looked down quickly, to Dean’s lips. They were so beautiful. The look so soft and inviting. Maybe Cas should take the chance. 

“Cas-” Dean was cut short. Cas crushed his and Dean’s lips together. He was right, Dean’s lips were soft. They were softer than he remembered. And warm. So warm. He loved kissing Dean when they were together. He loved the feeling of being wanted Even if it was just a peck on the cheek or a quick kiss on the lips, Dean always made Cas feel wanted. And he missed it. 

“Cas…” Dean whispered after he pulled back. Dean’s eyes were still closed, still calculating. His heart started to beat faster and faster. What if Dean didn’t want to be kissed? Did he just ruin this? Did-

Dean surged forward, reclaiming Castiel’s lips with his own. Castiel was frozen from shock then relaxed into the kiss. He moaned quietly and Dean took the opportunity and pushed his tongue forward. This is what Castiel missed the most. The passion, the love. Dean gave it his all one hundred percent of the time. 

“Ahem.” The broke apart and looked at Sam. Cas had totally forgot they were in the room and he blushed from embarrassment. 

“Right...where do you wanna go, Cas?” Dean asked, his lips red and swollen from their mini make out session. He was even more beautiful disheveled. 

“Anywhere with you.” Cas responded. Only looking into Dean’s eyes. He really hopes they make it out of this. He wants to see where he and Dean can end up. He now has something to live for. Something more than himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! I've had writers block for a while now. If you have any ideas on what to put in the next chapters, please let me know! Ideas are welcome. 
> 
> Kisses xx


End file.
